


Of Origins and Parents

by IamParadoxic



Series: Tales of Melody [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, Couch Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Neck Kissing, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, dropping lore for this world, just a little bit tho, vague mention and discussion of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamParadoxic/pseuds/IamParadoxic
Summary: There has been something Sapphire had always been curious about, are succubus born the same as any other species?
Relationships: Melody/Sapphire, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Tales of Melody [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465738
Kudos: 3





	Of Origins and Parents

It was well into the night and Sapphire and Melody were snuggled up together on the couch, with a movie playing quietly in the background. The two of them not paying it any attention, as they were more focusing on their partner, and giving them the perfect amount of cuddle loving. Even in the half-asleep states they were in. With Melody sitting in Sapphire's lap, leaning back against her and being held in her girlfriend's arms. And Sapphire arms gently, but firmly around Melody, whilst sleepily leaving kisses on the neck of her love.

And this is how the two of them have been for past little while. And this continued until Sapphire broke the near silence with a question that has been on her mind for a bit.

"Hey Mel, this is a bit of a weird question, and sorry if I am being rude" she begun quiet, "but what is your family like, like do succubi have families or something?"

"Huh, oh yeah I've got a family. But really it's just maman." Was Melody's answer, "some succubi have both a papa and a mama, or they got two mamas and no papa, or two papas and no mama, or even several mamas and papas, in their family. And there succubi don't have either. So, I sorta got what would be considered as an average family, only having maman."

"Oh? What do you mean by that?" Sapphire inquired.

"Well, some succubi and also incubi are born from when there is a high amount of excess magik in a single location in the Netherworld, and they're more magikally powerful than the average succubus. That's how my maman was born in fact." Melody sleepily explains, letting out a yawn she continues, "and sometimes there are those that fall in love with each other and have a family together."

Melody lets out a big yawn, "And then there are those, who like mama, have one of their clients give them a child. Maman doesn't says much about whom gave me to her, just that she was very magical and not human, but also not a succubus. She was also very in tune with nature, so I think she might be some sort of nymph or something along those lines."

Sapphire let out a curious noise, "Oh your only half succubus then, nice to know we have another thing sort of in common."

"No, I'm more like ninety percent succubus, and ten percent something else." And here Melody gives a sorta sleepy smile, "and that's cause i was born in the Netherworld and the ambient magik basically sorta turns those born there into a succubus or incubus, well more into a succubus or incubus than they would be if they were born outside the Netherworld."

Melody gains a questioning expression, that when mixed with how sleepy she was, was simply adorable. "What did you mean by have sort of in common?"

"Oh well, if I must confess, I am a Dhampir, that is half vampire half human. But I'm also pretty sure that only the half vampire part is true. Since Mum would never answer me when I asked her, always just picking me up in an embrace and spin around while telling me that I'm her precious baby girl and that's all that really matters," Sapphire lets out a sign, "My other half could be Dullahan, as that's what Mama is, but I've never displayed any Dullahan-like traits before, so I'm not entirely sure on that. But that doesn't really bother me no longer, as I am fine just knowing that I am me."

"Wow, that's deep." Was Melody's sleepily mumbled reply. "That also explains why you love my neck so much." This statement caused Sapphire to blush hard, and Melody gave a sleepy giggle, that probably would have sounded more flirty if she wasn't half asleep, "You know, I wouldn't mind if you want to give me a taste and drink me to your heart's content."

Sapphire was blushing even harder than before, "Mel, you just can't say that sort of thing out not nowhere, it's indecent. My heart isn't ready to hear you say that sort of thing. I'm more prepared to hear you propose than to hear you say its alright if I want to drink your blood."

Melody gives her lover a pout, before mumbling into Sapphire's chest, low enough that Sapphire doesn't hear her, "My heart isn't ready to hear you talk about us getting married, or even mention the possibility of me proposing to you. After all I want you to be the one to propose to me."

Sapphire gives Melody a look, before trying to change the subject, "Anyways, how would a nymph be able to give a succubus a child, considering nymphs are sexless and reproduce asexually?"

Melody gives a coy look, "Well, with magik of course. I might give a more proper explanation if you indulge me by giving me a taste." Causing Sapphire to give her a blank look, before sighing.

"Fine, fine, if I must." And with that statement, Sapphire brings her mouth to Melody's neck, and slowly two fangs seem to emerge and elongate from her teeth, and Sapphire bites down and drinks, drawing a strange half moan half gasp from Melody. And soon finishes not even 5 seconds later.

"So, Saph...How do I taste?" Melody asked, slightly smirking at her girlfriend.

"First tell me what you promised." Sapphire instantly replied.

"Fine, like I said magik is the short answer." Melody pouts, "the longer answer is that there is a spell that can be used to cause modifications on the subject;s body, or more accurately, temporary make the subject a shapeshifter."

"And when you put that in the context of it being used to give maman a child, it should be obvious..." Melody finishes with a flush.

"And how would.... Oh... Ooooh... Yeah, I get it." Understanding clear in Sapphire's eye.

"Now that that is settled," Melody gains a cheeky grin, "how do I taste? Am I delicious?"

Sapphire flushes and does her best to remain composed. "In fact, you are, you taste just as sweet and lovely as you are." Causing Melody to flush as well.

"Shut up, don't tease me like that." Melody says, burring her blushing face into her partner's neck.

And the two of them just stayed like that, embraced until the fell asleep on that couch.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my mind for the past month, and only now was able to get it out in words and text.


End file.
